


discharged

by Birdschach



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Come on, Drabble, FiGhT mE!, For Goose, Gen, It's a possible backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: "I don't believe we need to discuss why you were called in here today, Perkins," the officer says, looking down at the recruit over his desk. "Your behavior was highly questionable."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> It's a potential backstory for Goose. That's it. I know at least one person wanted it, so it's all good. Anyway, we know he didn't make it in the military, so here's a drabble about that.

"I don't believe we need to discuss why you were called in here today, Perkins," the officer says, looking down at the recruit over his desk. "Your behavior was highly questionable."

"So was Reynolds' behavior," Goose replies, matter-of-factly. He couldn't believe how ridiculous this was. "Stealing supplies is as good as treason, and a betrayal like that needs to be punished."

"He would have been. And will be. But you need to learn to watch that temper of yours, Perkins," the officer says, before smirking. "At least that won't be a problem for the Army to sort out."

"And what, exactly, does that mean?" the recruit asks. Goose hadn't been fool enough to believe his actions would bring him praise, but how could they side with someone willing to steal rations? It was pathetic, to rob your own country for nothing more than a full stomach. 

In answer the officer points to the door. "I thought it was obvious. You're dismissed. I'm discharging you on the grounds of being unsuitable for the Armed Forces."

"Ridiculous. Is Reynolds getting a death sentence? He is a petty little thief, compared to him, I'm a hero," Goose argues. 

"You think this is some kind of game, Perkins? We're letting you off easy by discharging you," the officer says, his smirk fading, being replaced with anger. "You beat Reynolds to a pulp, and who knows if you would have gone further had the MP's not stepped in."

Goose rises from his seat, but makes no move to leave. Instead, he clenches his fists. "Any traitor deserves punishment. Perhaps I just doubted your resolve. Perhaps I knew you'd let slime like him walk away unscathed."

"That's not your place, Perkins. I'd rather have a ration-stealing soldier than a madman like you, anyway," the officer said, before calling for the military police. "Now, will you be waiting for your escort to arrive, or leaving peacefully?"

Goose stood his ground, grinding his teeth in frustration. He knew arguing was pointless. He knew staying would only make things worse. But damn, did he hate to lose. Especially to a smug bastard like this. So he turns, deciding to quit while he was ahead. 

After all, it didn't seem like this game would be easy to salvage. But perhaps he could find something else, something better. 

~X~

Goose walks away from the Fort that had discharged him, the Army that had discarded him, still wearing his uniform, and with all he owned on his back. Obviously, he wasn't cut out to be a soldier. Nonetheless, his mind whirls, thinking of his next possible move. Already, he is convincing himself he always wanted more than a soldier's life.

 _Maybe business...yes, emotion would only help me there. A cutthroat corporate man that no one dares to cross._ Goose thinks, hardly registering the man who walks past him. Not noticing that the man turns, and begins matching his pace. 

"You seem to be lost, friend," the man says. "Shouldn't you be walking the other way?"

"Heh, no, I've been deemed 'unsuitable', it would seem. They'd rather work with thieves than men who seek out justice," Goose says, the irony of a man who would fight a comrade over something so trivial lost on him. 

"Ah, I happen to be the head of a group very interested in seeking justice. And I think you would be quite suitable," the man says, and Goose can't help but be slightly intrigued in spite of his suspicions at how eerily convenient this was. 

"Oh, really? And what would I have to do to join this group?" he asks. 

"Well, that's simple enough. You must become a ghost," the man answered, smiling strangely.


End file.
